Invader Beki
Invader Beki is a "custom order" Irken, so to speak. She was born when Almighty Tallest Miyuki commissioned the creation of more Irken INVADERS, as Irk was running low on ways to gain intel on other planets. There were originally 10 projects, but she (and later project OC) was the only one to awaken. She has red eyes, antennae with a square curl, and ALWAYS wears something blue. She was tutored by Miyuki herself, and is a favorite of the current Tallest. Beki is a defective. However, this is a well kept secret by the Tallest and (later) all others she graduated from the academy with. (This includes Zim) Her defectiveness prevents her from piloting any vehicle except the Voot Mark 3, which she built along with Invader Chara and Invader Teira. Her defectiveness also causes her PAK to carry the personality of two seperate Irkens. One, is calm and quirky. The other is the pure embodiment of the evil overlord that most only see in their nightmares. Her relationship with Zim does not go very far. They graduated from the academy at the same time. Zim, who does not openly accept emotions, has a large amount of respect and trust for Beki. Beki considers Zim to be a good friend and exceptional ally. They partner up later on to stop Mem Membrane from deactivating Beki. (Mem didn't really have a plan in the first place, but he wanted to prove that Dib's death was not his fault. This struggle was in vain as Dib was revived only a few hours after Mem states this.) Beki has been staying at Zim's base excessively for the past ten years cleaning, and helping out in general. She became permanent allies with Zim after the events of the third movie. Beki's relationship with Dib is an odd one indeed. Originally, Dib had feelings for her, but he decided against them after certain events led him to think that Zim had feelings for her as well. The irony is that Irkens cannot love, so Zim cannot love Beki, and Beki cannot love Dib. Dib does not marry, but makes a clone based off his own DNA, and that of Invader Beki. Beki's relashionship with the Evil Overlord (the evil version of herself) is quite awkward at first. The Evil Overlord takes all of the things that Beki wants, takes them too seriously, and destroys anything that gets in her way as she gets what Beki wants. She claims to be fighting for herself, but really, as revealed later on, she fights only for Beki's safety, happiness, and well-being, even though she causes a lot of Beki's problems in the process. She cares for Beki, and very nearly destroyed Mem Membrane after he threatens to deactivate her. At first, the Evil Overlord is merely an uncontrollable force that acts on it's own, but at the end of Movie 4, Beki and the Evil Overlord come to a mutual agreement. Beki's relationship with OC is, well, it's terrible. OC is an indigo Irken who picks a different name for herself almost every day, as she was not just randomly given one. OC was created as a control brain in an Irken's body. She has NO emotion whatsoever and is very strict about the laws of Irken society. In MOVIE 5, it is revealed that Beki will be the next Tallest and that she will tall enough to assume her role as such in a matter of only a few Irken years. OC is infuriated at this news and challenges Beki to a fight. Beki loses and the Tallest send her to earth for her protection. Beki and OC tend to get into fights often, as OC seems to be the only Irken with whom she does NOT get along. MOVIE 1 In the beginning, Miyuki notices how hard conquering planets is when they have no prior knowledge of them, and she decides to create Irkens specifically for INVADING planets. She ended up getting MUCH more out of Beki, the only project that was known about at the time. She was a prodigy by Irken standards, so Miyuki pulled her out of the academy to personally teach her. About an Irken year later, she was invading and CONQUERING entire planets, although it was unknown how. After much time had past, she had conquered Devastis and converted it. Zim was surprised to find out that the converting had only taken a day due to Beki asking for the help of Vortian builders. The Tallest were shocked at Zim's friendly behavior towards Beki, even though, as Beki was his superior, he was supposed to respect her. The Tallest gave Beki the mission to DESTROY Meekrob. At first, she didn't want to because of how beautiful Miyuki's descriptions of it were, but as it was a mission from the Tallest, she couldn't refuse. On her way to Meekrob, the auto-pilot had a malfunction, and she ended up crashing into Earth. She realized that she now had a way to escape from her mission, so, pushing aside her SIR unit's advice, she started heading for the nearby town. Chara and Teira, the two Irkens assigned to Beki's squad, receive a signal coming from Earth and, thinking that Beki is being held prisoner, rush to find the source of the signal. When they find it, they also find Beki and her SIR unit doing the Hamster Dance. After a long conversation about why Beki shouldn't have stranded all THREE of them on Earth, Beki says not to worry because she will use the parts of the ruined ships, and pieces of junk from around town to build a new ship that she has designed: the Voot Mark 3. About a week later, she receives contact from the Tallest, who say that they are on the verge of war with Meekrob due to a very recent moral dispute. Beki takes the news badly, and Teira and Chara finally find out why Beki was able to conquer all those planets herself. It was the Evil Overlord. After getting Beki to change back into her old self, Chara tells Beki to rest for a few days and stay inside because of the snow. Teira notices Beki looking out her window and realizes what she's thinking. The snow wasn't FALLING, and as long as she didn't touch it with her SKIN she would be alright. Teira wanted to go outside too, so she and Beki snuck out. As they walk, Beki tells Teira that the defectiveness that causes the Evil Overlord to exist is a well kept secret. Only a select group of Irkens, chosen by the Tallest, are allowed to know about it. Teira promises she won't tell anyone, than she throws a stick of dynamite at a grocery store. When they return, Chara is waiting for them, and looks very upset at the food rain. Beki and the gang get back to work on Mark 3 and finish it in the spring. Beki contacts the Tallest, and tells them of her iminent return. MOVIE 2 (WARNING: This is Invader Dib. I'm using as many of the original ideas of Jhonen Vasquez as basis for the plotline. That being said, there are NO OCs. If you want to avoid possible spoilers, you are advised to skip the following paragraph. This movie is a valuable asset to the plotline of Invader Beki.) In the Beginning, DIb walks to school a little slower than usual. It's been quite a while since he has done anything to "save the human race". He looks around and notices Zim right behind him looking even gloomier. Zim hasn't really done anything to threaten the humans for an awfully long time. Dib decides to find out what's going on "once and for all", all the while talking to himself. After several failed attempts at spying, he goes up and asks him directly. Zim merely says that he "hasn't noticed" and that he'll "think of something...eventually". Dib goes home, uncertain as to his opinion on Zim's reply. He decides to go to Irk himself, thinking that he'll conquer THEIR planet before they conquer HIS. He leaves in Tak's ship, which of course contains an Irken power core, which sends out an Irken signal to ANYONE who JUST HAPPENS to be looking for them on their radar. In little more than five minutes of leaving Earth, Dib get's captured by the Resisty. Two purple hooded creatures lead Dib to Lard Nar, who sees that Dib is obviously NOT Irken. Dib tells Lard Nar his objective, but Lard Nar explains that there aare several flaws in his plan, and that it would be better if they just started intergalactic war. Lard Nar makes Dib second in command. Meanwhile, Zim receives a rather rude call from the Tallest, as they thought he had left Earth and had been captured by the Resisty. Zim is confused, but the Tallest show him a projection of what they saw. Zim realizes that it's Dib, and tells the Tallest that Dib must be collecting allies for war. The Tallest ask Zim why Dib is considered a threat, and Zim tells them that he can only be described as a defective human. The Tallest suddenly go silent, end the transmission, and call out to all the Irkens that a war has started. Zim calls Skoodge out from the basement and asks him where Invader Tenn is. Skoodge says that she's still in the Meekrob prison because the Tallest didn't have time to save her. They then get in the Voot and begin their voyage to Meekrob. Zim calls the Tallest and tells them of his plan. The Tallest ask why she is so important, and Skoodge tells them that since she was studying them, she must know their weakness. The Tallest see this as a valid reason and tell Zim that they'll be there to beam them up when they rescue her. Zim and Skoodge make it to the prison and rescue Tenn, only to find that Dib was already there. Skoodge and Tenn get beamed up, but Dib knocks Zim out cold before he can make it. Zim has a series of dreams. The first one is a vision of all Irken life dying. He stands surrounded by fire, crumbling buildings, and many injured or fleeing Irkens. He falls to his knees and the scenery changes into a blindiing white. He looks up and squints to see a hooded figure heading towards him. The figure tells him that If he doesn't wake up, the first vision will become reality. The Meekrob and the Resisty will win the war. At first, Zim is infuriated at this news, but the figure tells him to "fight not what you believe to be your opposing force. Fight what IS." Zim wakes up, but not before seeing that the figure resembles an older Dib. At first, he hears nothing, but soon hears Dib yelling at him and asking for his help in repairing the now horribly damaged ship. Zim knows that if he doesn't help, they will both perish. They both end up fixing the ship just in time. Dib asks Zim why he has no more plans to destroy Earth, to which, Zim replies that he has "unfortunately" grown attached to the planet. There is an awkward silence, when suddenly, they realize that there's an intergalactic space battle going on because of a dispute that THEY THEMSELVES just solved. They realize that they won't survive the chaos in Tak's ship, so they suit up and fly there themselves, leaving the ship behind. The Massive and the Resisty warship are about to fire when Zim and Dib get in the middle to try and stop the opposing forces. The lasers fire, and it appears that Zim and Dib have perished. The two forces have landed on Meekrob because the Resisty wanted to call a truce. Where the loss of Zim was not extremely important, the loss of the Resisty's "best second in command EVER" was a heavy blow. Both sides came to an agreement and had a permanent truce, when Zim and Dib showed up. Alive. MOVIE 3 (Synopsis coming soon) Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Females Category:Defectives Category:Invaders Category:Zim lovers Category:The Irken Empire Category:Outdated Fanon